


A Real Everyday Hero

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting Chloe, F/F, Late Nights, Mentions of Partying, Mentions of underage drinking, Nightmares, Sneaking Out, pricefield, scared max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Max has a nightmare in the middle of the night and Chloe goes to get her.set in a timeline after the main game, saving Chloe and Arcadia. Rachel's body was found and Jefferson was arrested.





	A Real Everyday Hero

Max startled awake in her dorm room. She panted heavily. Her hands shook as she tried to calm her breathing to keep from waking up anyone else on the floor. Slowly, she reached for her phone.

She unlocked it. The home screen came up and her finger lingered over the call app. Max tapped it fast and clicked on the top contact in her phone. It was listed as: Chloe <3 :). She knew how much Chloe hated emojis, so you used them whenever possible.

She hit the call button and listened as the phone rang. Once, twice, then a third time. The call started and Max heard Chloe’s tired voice.

“I swear, Maxine. It is two am and I just went to sleep, what do you want.” She sounded mad. Max thought before responding.

“Can you come get me? I-I just need to be with you right now.” Max tried to keep her voice steady and not let Chloe hear that she was crying. Max gripped the bed sheet to stop herself from shaking.

“Wa-why do I need to come get you? It’s literally two in the morning and my mom and step-douche are asleep. They’ll wake up if I leave.” Chloe sighed but she was already getting out of bed to get dressed and go grab Max.

“I-I-I’m scared, Che. I want you.” Max’s voice quivered now. She tried to keep her composure but ultimately failed. Chloe listened as Max cried, she knew that the brunette was trying to stay silent.

“I’m coming. Just give me ten minutes, kay? Then we can figure it out. Just focus on something else and I’ll be there before you know it. I’ll text you when I pull up. Be ready.” Chloe yanked a tank top and jeans from her closet, one handedly pulling off the top she was wearing while she talked to Max over the phone.

“O-Okay. I’ll wait.” Max said. Her voice trailed off at the end. Max ended the call before Chloe could answer and went over to her couch to grab a bag to pack up for the night.

Chloe had been out at a house party all night. She had only just gotten home thirty minutes ago before she crashed, totally blackout drunk. Hearing Max’s crying voice had sobered her up though and now she was in hyper-speed mode. She changed quickly and left her bedroom.

The bluenette was silent as he walked down the stairs. She reached the front door and reached for her wallet and keys by the door. Chloe tried to be quiet as she opened and shut the door, headed towards her truck. She had just made it to the door when the front door opened. Chloe bit her lip and turned around, keys in hand as she tugged at her beanie that she had hastily thrown on.

David stood in the doorway. “Chloe? What are you doing leaving at this hour. You just got home.” he asked. He crossed his arms as Chloe tried to come up with an excuse that didn’t involve Max.

“What? I’ve been home all night.” She tried to distract David from the fact that she was literally leaving in the middle of the night to go get her girlfriend from her school.

“Don’t try me, girlie. I know that you were out at that party downtown. Don’t lie to me. You weren’t the quietest coming in wasted.” David’s face was stern as he fought Chloe.

“Uh- Well, I left something over there and I was going back to get it. The party was going all night.” Chloe leaned against her truck while David processed her answer.

“I know that you’re lying. I heard you talking on the phone. I’ve been awake since you smashed that vase coming in, which you’re paying for by the way.” David leaned against the door. Chloe bit her lip again.

“Fine. you caught me sneaking out to go pick up my girlfriend. Now she’s waiting so I have to go.” Chloe said it in a very sarcastic way, making David become even angrier with the teen. Chloe waved her keys in front of his face, reaching for the handle on her truck door.

“You think you can just get up and leave? You are a minor and I am your guardian. Now, get back in this house right now!” David was trying to keep from waking up the entire neighborhood as he yelled at Chloe.

“For one, I’m not a minor, I’m an adult. I can do what I want. Second, you always say ‘A warrior always sticks to their word’ and I promised I’d go get Max, so that’s what I’m going to do.” Chloe twirled her key ring around her middle finger. She may or may not have been purposely flipping David off.

When Chloe had finally had enough of David shit and he was fuming on the doorstep. Chloe climbed into her truck and started it. She flipped David off as she drove away, rolling down her window to scream, “Fuck you, asshole!” before speeding off to Blackwell.

Chloe pulled up to the side of the girls dormitories and texted Max.

 

Chloe: Sorry I’m late, step-douche was being a dick again. Waiting for you.

Max: On my way, I just have to sneak past Victoria.

Max grabbed up her duffel bag in her dorm room and ran down the hall, being silent as she walked past Victoria’s room, trying not to make a sound. She ran around into the parking lot and over to the side of the dorms. She tossed her bag in the bed of the truck and climbed into the passenger seat.

They drove around for awhile. Max had her eyes closed as she tried to steady her breathing, her nightmare still shaking her up. She felt better knowing that Chloe was right next to her, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Jefferson And the dark room and him shooting Chloe.

Max opened her eyes when she felt the car stop. They were parked at the lighthouse, overlooking the ocean as stars were still hung in the sky. Max looked over at the clock. 3:27. They must have been driving around for a while.

“You wanna tell me what happened?”Chloe asked. She reached over to take Max’s hand, the brunette starting to shake after Chloe’s question.

“I-I I had a dream about the dark room. Jefferson was making me watch himself shoot you over and over again. I couldn’t take it anymore. So I jumped in front of the bullet, that’s when I woke up.” Max was trying not to cry anymore that night, but he tears had other plans.

“Oh Max.” Chloe wrapped her arm around Max, still holding the younger girl’s hand. Max leaned into her touch, silent tears began to fall down her face.

“Let me turn the truck around and we can sit in the bed and look at the stars, kay?” Chloe moved a small piece of brown hair from Max’s face as she let go of her hand and reached for her keys still hanging from the ignition.

“Okay. the stars are really pretty tonight, it’s so clear out.” Max looked out the window as Chloe carefully made the truck do a 180 before she killed the engine once again.

Both girls climbed out and up into the truck bed. Chloe put her arm around Max again and Max laid her head on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe leaned down and kissed the top of Max’s head.

“I’m never gonna leave you, okay. The fucker is in jail and you’re safe. We’re both okay.” Chloe reassured Max as the tears came back and made her cheeks shine in the moonlight from the wetness.

“I know Chloe, it’s just always so real it gets to me. Tonight I just needed you.” Max burying her face in Chloe’s chest, trying to ward off the images from her dream that kept coming back to her.

“And I'll always be here for you. Even at two am on a random Friday. I care about you and I can always come rescue my princess.” Chloe pulled Max closer to herself, squeezing her tighter as she held the younger teen.

“You’re a real everyday hero, and I love you for that, Chloe.” Max mumbled, becoming sleepy as she laid there with Chloe.

“I love you to Max. Get some rest, it’s been a long night. I’ll always be here.” Chloe rested her chin on Max’s head. Max began to drop off and squeezed Chloe hand in her own as she fell into sleep.


End file.
